Daddy's Day
by Blood Red Kiss of Death
Summary: . "Daddy!" the little girl jumped on the bed by her father's side. "Daddy!" she shouted and grabbed his face into her small hands.


**Disclaimer:** 'Gossip Girl' belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar, Josh Schwartz and the CW. No copyright infringement intended.  
><strong>RatingWord Count: **K+ | 2,066  
><strong>Author's Note: <strong>To Ziah, for asking for this more than a year ago. Done. ;) HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" the little girl jumped on the bed by her father's side. "Daddy!" she shouted and grabbed his face into her small hands.<p>

The older man groaned and opened one eye. Staring back at him was his light blue-eyed, four-year-old daughter.

"Daddy!" she grinned and threw herself over him with a giggle.

"Why don't you go to your mother?" It felt too early. He liked to sleep in on Sundays after his daughter was born and he decided to work less. That, and his wife put her foot down and would not let him in his office once a week.

Lexi pouted. "No. It's Daddy's Day today."

"Hmm?"

"She's yours for the day, Daddy. Mommy is out to the spa," came the sleepy voice beside him.

He turned to his wife, both eyes open, setting the girl between them. "Since when does Father's Day mean the mother gets a day off?"

"Since I asked!" the girl answered. "I wanna day with just you. No work, no Mommy or Chuck or Eric or Serena. Just us."

"She is very convincing. I couldn't say no," Lily smiled back at him.

"How about we sleep then," he lay back on his back and closed his eyes.

"No!" she tugged at his shirt. "Wake up! Come on! Please! Daddy! I have plans! Come on! We'll have breakfast. They're making it! I don't want my French toast cold, Daddy!"

Bart groaned and pulled her into his arms. She promptly shut up and smirked.

"Why don't we invite Mommy to join us?"

"Nope. Mommy doesn't exist today. Have fun!" Lily replied out of nowhere again.

He turned and eyed his wife, disliking her word choice, but knew he was over thinking it. She didn't mean anything by it, but a stab pierced his chest. He never did this with his son, specifically _because_ Misty _didn't exist_.

He leaned over and kissed her lips. Lily's hand came up and held him in place. But before they could kiss again, Lexi pushed her parents apart. "No more! You promised me, Mommy."

Lily frowned and looked down at their daughter, whose eyes were now a stormy gray-blue. The resemblance to Bart when he was, well, according to her son, it was Bart's "only" expression, well, it was uncanny.

She _had_ warned Bart that their little girl would look like him.

Bart sat Lexi on the bed and kissed his wife again before either of the girls saw it coming.

This time, when she held him in place, she purred against his lips, "When you put her to bed at night, I'll give you my present."

**XOXO**

"Are we eating with our pajamas on?" he asked his daughter.

She nodded as she watched him finally get out of bed.

"All right. I'm up," he stated.

Lexi giggled, stood, and extended her arms. "Okay! Let's go!" He lifted her up, and she laid her head on his shoulder as he left the room.

Lily smiled. Two families broke once upon a time. Thankfully the joining link would never know.

As father and daughter reached the kitchen, she wiggled and commanded him to let her go.

He did as told and let her run off to the kitchen. At four years old, she was already telling everyone what to do.

"Don't come in!" she squeaked before he neared the room.

He paused because his daughter truly was the boss in this apartment.

Lexi came out a minute later with her hand stretched out. He immediately grasped it and let her pull him to the table.

The staff was gone. The table was set with a full table of breakfast foods. In the center was a vase of yellow roses (because Chuck told her they were Daddy's favorites).

Bart pulled the chair out for her and she grinned. "Thank you," she responded politely. Manners had been instilled in her by her mother, father, and sister-in-law.

As the two ate, Bart let Lexi talk and asked her about pre-school. She had quite a lot to talk – gossip – about, just like her mother and sister – clearly a Rhodes women trait since neither the Bass men nor Eric enjoyed that amount of verbiage; they were observers.

After they finished their meal, they sat for another few minutes while Lexi finished talking to her father about some girl with no fashion sense. Lexi had mentioned that to said girl, who got mad and said some mean things. But Lexi said she ignored the lies and told that girl that her sister-in-law's mother was a fashion designer and that Blair worked there and knew more about clothes and _current_ fashion. Blair would be proud when she heard about this experience.

**XOXO**

"We are going out! I need to dress up first." Lexi rushed out of her seat and out the room.

Bart set his orange juice glass aside. His little girl was so energetic, the opposite of his son. Granted Bart rarely spent time as 'family' with the boy, choosing to let nannies and staff raise him while he focused on work. Chuck's manners were instilled by kindergarten and Bart treated him not as a child.

Whereas, with Lexi, she was the baby, the daughter. Her parents loved her and showered her with attention. They ate together, watched movies, played, and if her parents were out, her older siblings babysat. Life was so different for Bart. He messed up with his son, but at least he learned from his mistakes with this one, and was making it up with Chuck now.

Bart climbed up the stairs and knocked on his daughter's door.

"Um, yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Oh, um, yeah!"

Bart turned the handle and walked in. He found her in the closest. "You don't have to dress up for me, Alexandria."

"I do! I want to look pretty, 'specially if people take pictures." She turned around. "I know what I want. But," she blushed. "I can't reach," she pouted.

Bart laughed and scooped her into his arms. She beamed and reached for a purple summer dress. When she faced her father, he was staring at the clothing article. "What, you don't like it?" she frowned. "Chuck bought it for me when we were looking for Mother's Day presents."

He sighed with a shake of his head. "Of course he did. I suppose it's better than all the pink."

"I got pink, too!" she beamed, oblivious to the color conflict between father and son.

He nodded in acceptance and walked them to the bed, placing her down. "Let's get you dressed."

After helping her, Lexi twirled with a giggle. Bart smiled. "Can you brush your teeth by yourself?"

She nodded.

"Okay, finish up. I need to get ready."

**XOXO**

Twenty minutes later, Bart left the bathroom, showered and dressed in slacks and a buttoned down T-shirt. The sight in front of him made him pause. His girls were laughing on the bed, tickling each other.

Lexi turned her head and saw him. "Daddy!"

Lily paused her hands and looked at her husband. "We've been waiting for you to finish in there."

Lexi nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Mommy's gonna make me pretty."

"You already look beautiful, Princess," he responded immediately.

She rolled her eyes, "More pretty." She hopped off the bed. "You're a boy; you don't get it."

Lily laughed. "You think boys don't understand?"

Lexi shook her head. "No." She paused, "Well, Chuck and Eric do, but that's different."

Bart frowned.

"That's true," Lily smiled. "Now, let's doll you up so you and Daddy can go."

**XOXO**

"Lily," he warned, voice tense as the little girl bounced to him.

"Don't I look pretty, Daddy?" she smiled brightly.

"Yes, you do. I need to speak to your mother before we go. Why don't you put shoes on and your coat. I'll meet you by the elevator."

She shrugged and did as told.

"Lily," he started.

"Doesn't she look adorable?" she smirked, warning him with her green eyes.

"Yes. I like the curls. But the make-up, Lily? She's four."

"A little blush and gloss. No harm, Bart. Calm down," she kissed him.

When he finally let go, she grinned. "Have a good time, just don't wear yourself out."

He eyed her up and down. "Don't worry. I always have energy for you." He kissed her again and left.

**XOXO**

She decided to go sight-seeing and ask tons of questions about the City.

They started out at the zoo, where Bart continued to let his answers get stranger and more unrealistic as they went. Lexi soaked it up, but he knew she was just humoring her father.

The duo then had lunch sandwiches at a small café before heading to the top of the Empire State Building.

"Daddy, is this bigger than the Palace?" she asked in awe.

Bart chuckled. "Yes, Alexandria, it is."

"Do you have anything this big?"

"Why would I need anything this big?"

She shrugged. "Donno."

He lifted her up in his arms so she could take in the view. "Wow! It's so pretty! Daddy, why haven't I been here before now? I really like it!"

"It's a big city, Princess."

They stayed for an hour; Lexi asking questions to her father and the guy working on the roof.

Afterward, they walked through Central Park. Lexi was engrossed with all the activity. She had been plenty of times, but mostly at the pond feeding the ducks with Blair.

This time, she saw people throwing Frisbees and footballs, having picnics, and playing board games. When all she saw was table after table, she got curious. "Daddy, what are they all playing?"

He lifted her up and walked over to a table so she could see the game. "It's chess. Watch. Quietly."

She did as he said and was amazed at the pieces and the moves. "Daddy, the board is like checkers but you can't move pieces like that. And _look_! There's a horse!" she pointed to the knight.

The older man playing turned to them and gave the excited little girl a smile.

Lexi refused to leave until the game ended.

As they left, she asked, "Daddy, do you know how to play chess?"

"I do, but why don't you ask Chuck to teach you."

"Okay!" she agreed and hoped she'd see her brother soon so she remembered to ask.

When they returned home, it was her bedtime. Bart helped her change and use the bathroom. The little girl was not ready to say good night so she asked him to read a story to her. As he did, she kept her eyes on him, not the book. Her daddy's voice was stern yet soothing, and she loved it. That voice, her personal lullaby, put her to sleep after the best day _ever_.

**XOXO**

The door opened but Bart continued reading his reports. His wife stood by the door for a couple of minutes before finally walking to him and falling into his lap.

"Why are you working?"

"I would have gone to bed, but I was told not to," his eyes focused on the computer screen.

Lily sighed, now annoyed. "Well, are you finished?"

He closed the document and shut down the computer. "I am. And I believe you owe me a gift." He kissed her. His arms wrapping around her waist, brining her closer; her's encircling his neck. As they broke away, she whispered, "You know how I feel about this room, Bart."

"You know how I feel about waiting," he returned.

"Hm…just trying to get a rise out o f me, are you?" she caught on.

"It makes things more interesting."

"And Alexandria's sound asleep?" she questioned.

"Completely out," he confirmed.

"Well, I suppose I ought to give you your Father's Day gift."

"If you can top your daughter's," he quipped with a smirk.

"Hm…no top necessary," she whispered before standing up. As she left the room, she dropped her shirt behind her.

Bart stared at her bare back for a moment before leaping up and following her.

**XOXO**

Back in Lexi's room, Bart had been wrong. The girl was wide awake and writing in her diary as best as a four-year-old could. She smiled as the last sounds of the best day _ever_ were of her mother's laughter.

This was why she never believed anyone who dared talk about how crazy and messed up her family was.

They were perfect.


End file.
